Rokusasu Inuzuka
Rokusasu Inuzuka. (''ロクサス犬塚一族,Inuzuka Rokusasu) is ''a toKUBETSU-level shinobi from Konohagakure and the leader of Team 27. Also known as the Flash Guard, due to her powerful speed. OC made by roleplayer.me/20838. Background Long before she left Konohagakure she knew many people from her father within the village, when her mother and father were still alive. But never had much friends around her age group. Keeping herself isolated, from people. Having Miyagi her partner to hang out it sometimes even with Obito Uchiha, since she always kept running into him. Rokusasu would try to avoid the boy finding that he would always cry around when she sees him. Or wanting to train with her father mostly. As in the Academy Rokusasu Graduated at the age of five. Even if she was always kept sleeping in class, or sometimes not even paying any mind to the lesson. She knew she found it pointless, knowing she'll pass every quiz or test given to her. But her father told her to keep going. It was the only way to becoming a pro at what you do best in. Her father always told her. Now that thing would change around her, she grew less of a feeling around others. Her Mother and Father died from a sickness, that was never cured. The person she hang out besides Miyagi died from a mission. Knowing since she never cross paths with him in the village. Or heard from. This was a great time for Danzo Shimura to ask her a place within the ANBU - "Root". Having nothing to stop she ended up joining. As her emotions begin to get worse. By the time she took place as second in commend of the ANBU. Soon to be moved as the bodyguard for Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage and Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. While when Rokusasu was not living in Konohagakure after the Nine tail attack, she came across a girl named Hanare. A kunoichi from the Jomae Village, the girl told her about a her life as an orphan who longed to see her parents and find a home she could call her own. Rokusasu was heartbroken understanding her pain, when she lost her mother and father. Rokusasu spoke to the girl about not giving up and staying strong, Hanare took her word of what she said believing in herself. Not to long Hanare told her that she will cross a path with a male who is not what you think. Rokusasu had no idea what she meant trying to ask for answers of what she was talking about. But all the girl told her was that this man will have the eye of an Uchiha and the battle will begin between the two who had lost their past. Appearance and Personality Rokusasu is very determined, concentrated and independent. Rokusasu has a lone wolf attitude. Despite this, Rokusasu does show compassion, as she cares deeply for her student's safety, but often fails to see how much they care about her the same way. After how she treated them, Rokusasu looked out for Team 27 as though she was never ready, although she tends to be overprotective of them. She also shows her motherly side to Tskehiko Yamanaka as she comforts him after the loss of his own mother and decides to take him under her wing. She has been seen in the normal Sensei jonin outfit, within the show. Once in a while she been seen wearing the ANBU unform along with her full body amor in the time of the Thrid Shinobi War. Abilities Rokusasu is known for her speed and outstanding ways to defect her foes in battle. She in also the creater of her own jutsu Forbidden Secret Technique: Wolf Beast Combination Transformation. Giving the rank as a Tokubetsu Jonin. Status Part I "Yellow flash. Go peacefully into your rest. I will stand guard over your legacy. This endless realm is awash with sadness. Life and death lose all meaning under the the rolling waves of chaos. Konoha. The currents of time do not touch its shores. In this world of lost moments, I begin my life anew. And therefore this is a future I can not protect as I watch you die." - Rokusasu during the Kyuubi attack. Rokusasu's parents died from an unknown sickness when she was twelve. With no other family to turn to, Rokusasu was given the job of raising herself. At fourteen Rokusasu join the ANBU working mostly everyday never coming home most of the time. After being told by her own Sensei to just calm down and enjoy life, Rokusasu did not listen what her sensei had to say. Until one day she lost herself a got sick from over working herself, making her stay in Konoha's hospital for seven weeks. After coming back from the hospital Rokusasu took off for a while, trying to gain her strength. Few weeks past as the nine tailed fox attack the village causing Rokusasu to move to a different village. Years later, as the rumor was past that the third hokage once again watching over Konoha. Rokusasu got letters from the hokage himself to move back into Konoha a become one of his protectors. It only took a few days to make up her mind to rejoin Konoha, her mind was set as Rokusasu moved back to become a Special Jounin. Weeks turn into months, soon Rokusasu was order to become sensei to three of the kids who were not put with a sensei. She given up her job to teach the three students named Tskehiko Yamanaka, Hiroyuki Hyuuga and Akemi Senju. Part II Coming soon. Trivia *Rokusasu is the japenese word for 'wind' and Inuzuka is the meaning of 'Hill of Dogs' *She was given the flying thinder kunai along with a few Minato's Jutsu. After she had gotten the title of the Flash Guard. *Rokusasu hoddy is Reading ( Junjou Romantic ) *She wishes to have a rematch against Obito Uchiha. *Doesn't like cat's or bugs. *Rokusasu has completed; 1,200 official missions in total. 108 D-rank, 123 C-rank, 198 B-rank, 540 A-rank, 231 S-rank. Reference Rokusasu Inuzuka is the copyright character of Paige Chelsea Diaz. Naruto series written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto. The Images are own by there rightful owners, images are edited by Paige Chelsea Diaz. Category:DRAFT